It is clearly impractical to have many (perhaps tens of thousands) of cameras moving through a scene where each camera is physically controlled by an individual user to create a unique user-preferred view. Alternatively, a set of fixed cameras are placed in the environment and user-preferred views that move through the environment could be synthesized. Although computer systems of this era are powerful, the need to service so many users with unique viewpoint control is a very demanding requirement.